Matsushima Michiru
Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, likely higher Name: Matsushima Michiru Origin: Idol Mahou Shoujo Chiruchiru Michiru Gender: Female Age: 14 years Classification: Human, Idol, Mahou Shoujo Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield, Energy Projection, Sealing, Enhanced Senses, Matter Manipulation, Transformation Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Can defeat a giant magical monster), likely higher (Can cause partial destruction of dimension boundaries) Speed: Unknown, possibly Supersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: At least City Block level with barriers (Can endure a powerful bombardment), likely higher (Can endure partial destruction of dimension boundaries) Stamina: Unknown Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: *'Magical Wand' - Techno-magical device that allows its owner to use magic. **'Barriers' - Automatically creates a barrier around a holder which is capable of withstanding attacks at least at the level of the of a large building. Also, the barrier protects the witch in flight. **'Sensor' - Built-in wand device which detects opponent. It allows you to detect even invisible and imperceptible enemies. **'Transformation' - Allows the owner to transform into a girl-witch. At the same time all the clothes disappear in some the subspace pocket, and after the reverse transformation come back to the owner. Intelligence: Average Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mahou Shoujo - Michiru using her wand is able to transform herself into a Mahou Shoujo that gives her a wide variety of abilities: *'Flight' - Using any object resembling a broom, Michiru is able to fly. *'Seal' - Michiru using her wand can seal the enemy in any object. *'Materialization' - Michiru using her wand is able to materialize any object that can be imagined in sufficient detail. **'Magical hammer' - Materializes a hammer. **'Magical vise' - Materializes a big gripe. **'Magical bat' - Materializes a baseball bat. **'Magical Kazuki-chan' - creates an exact copy of Kazami Kazuki, outwardly indistinguishable from the real thing. *'Magical beam' - Produces a powerful beam of energy from her wand. *'Magical double punch' - Inflicts two nearly simultaneous punches. *'Supreme protection' - Michiru is the object of attention on the part of some higher being, so her history will result in a happy ending anyway. Moreover, her whole destiny was determined in advance, at the right moments she met the right people, who became later her friends and to her life was interesting, was specially created adventure with turning into a magical girl, journey into the world of magic and fight with an evil spirit. However, later, Michiru asked his patron did not interfere too much in her life and let her choose her own destiny. This, however, does not prevent him from continuing to monitor her, in order to intervene if something suddenly goes wrong. Gallery chiruchiru-2.png chiruchiru-3.png chiruchiru-4.png chiruchiru-5.png chiruchiru-kazuki.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Idol Mahou Shoujo Chiruchiru Michiru Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Wand Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Idols Category:Tier 8 Category:Hammer Users Category:Mace Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Musicians Category:Performers